Windschlangenklippen (Gebiet)
Für den begehbaren Ort: siehe Windschlangenklippen. Wegen der Benennung siehe Namensdiskussion am Ende des Artikels. ---- Die Windschlangenklippen bilden den südlichen Teil der Schroffen Höhen im Norden der Sonnlande und durchziehen dessen massives Bergland um den Berg Sturmspitze herum mit ausgedehnten und verschlungenen Canyons. Sie liegen zwischen dem Hügelland im Westen und Melanzani im Osten und bilden so eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Teilen des durch das Bergland getrennten Kontinents. Der Übergang zwischen dem südlichen Hügelland und den großen Canyons im Zentrum der Berge bildet ein ein schmaler Steil- und Bergpass, der bereits zu den Windschlangenklippen gehört, aber am ehesten mit diesem Namen assoziiert wird. Nach dem Sieg über den Kingowyrm, dem Anschluss der Luftpiraten und der Gründung von Minapolis gehören die Windschlangenklippen zum Einfluss- und Herrschaftsbereich von Evans Königreich. Geographie Die Windschlangenklippen sind Teil des großen Bergmassivs - den Schroffen Höhen - das fast den gesamten Norden der Sonnlande bedeckt und das als Spaltkeil, sich nach Süden verjüngend, den Kontinent in Westen und Osten teilt. Die Windschlangenklippen bilden den südlichen Teil der Schroffen Höhen und prägen im Inneren des Gebirges eine eigenes bewohnbares Biotop aus Canyons, Tälern, Felsbrücken und Steilwegen entlang der Schluchten aus. Die ganze Region ist geprägt von einer felsigen Mesa-Struktur. Der rein aus Fels bestehende Boden, zusammen mit einer allgegenwärtigen Trockenheit und viel Staub in der Luft, machen das Leben in den Klippen hart und entbehrungsreich. Landwirtschaft ist nicht möglich, einzig eine spärliche Vegetation aus knorrigen Bäumen, Propellerklee und großen pusteblumenartigen Ballonpflanzen trotz diesen widrigen Bedingungen. Wer in den Klippen lebt, muss sich seine Nahrung über die Jagd oder durch das Überfallen von Reisenden verschaffen. Auch werden die Klippen stets von einem strengen Wind durchweht. Die engen Schluchten leiten und konzentrieren die Luftstürme, was sie noch stärker macht und dem Windstrom eine andauernde Konstanz verleiht. Die Konzentration der Winde zieht Windgnuffis magisch an, außerdem wird sie von den Luftpiraten für den Flug mit ihren Schwalbatrossen genutzt. Darüber hinaus sind die Klippen, wie auch der gesamte Rest der Schroffen Höhen von Teilen eines riesigen Skeletts bedeckt. Es handelt sich dabei um die Überrest eines gefallenen Wächters.siehe Gespräch mit dem Geist in der Schaudergrotte Den östlichen Teil der Windschlangenklippen dominiert die [[Sturmspitze|'Sturmspitze']], der höchste Berg der Region. Um ihn herum gruppieren sich schmalere Schluchten und Steilwege und an seinem Fuß laufen auch alle Wege der Region zusammen. Hier hinein mündet der Weg durch die Windschlangenklippen aus dem Hügelland und führt durch einen Canyon im Südosten zum Überblickplateau und damit nach Melanzani. Nahe dem Gipfel des Berges haben sich daher auch die Luftpiraten unter der Führung von Zoran in ihrem Versteck eingerichtet. Das Versteck ist daher nur über einen schmalen Steilpfad den Gipfel hinauf zu erreichen und sonst in alle Richtungen von hohen Bergen geschützt, zugleich liegen die wichtigen Wege durch das Gebirge in Reichweite und können problemlos mit Schwalbatrossen kontrolliert werden. In Richtung Nordwesten verläuft vom Durchgang zum Hügelland aus ein Weg in ein tiefes Tal, das den westlichen Teil der Windschlangenklippen bildet. Dieses Tal, das die Wyrm zu ihrem Territorium zählen, befinden sich große Seen. Der Boden des Tals ist damit die größte Wasserquelle in der Region. Eine Vielzahl von Klippen und Plateaus säumt die Ränder des Tals. Im Westen verengt es sich wieder zu einem langen Canyons and dessen Ende das Wyrmnest den westlichsten Punkt der Windschlangenklippen bildet. Bewohner Die Windschlangenklippen werden neben Gnuffis vor allem von zwei Fraktione bewohnt. Im Osten haben sich die Luftpiraten unter ihrem Anführer Zoran um die Sturmspitze herum angesiedelt und kontrollieren von dort aus die Canyons und Pässe um ihr Versteck herum. Dabei konkurrieren sie mit den örtlichen Stamm der Echswyrm, die den Westen der Windschlangenklippen und die dortigen Wasserreserven unter ihrer Kontrolle haben. Während die Luftpiraten gut mit ihren drachenartigen Nachbarn leben könnten, wenn diese nicht ihren "Luftraum" eindringen, führen die Echswyrm seit jeher einen erbitterten Krieg gegen die in den Klippen ansässigen Menschen. Sie streben die alleinige Kontrolle über die Windschlangenklippen an und wollen die Luftpiraten deshalb vertreiben. Nach dem Tod ihres Anführers durch Evan und Roland im Zuge der Hauptquest "" sind die Wyrm geschwächt und im Chaos und bekämpfen sich gegenseitig um die Führerschaft im Stamm, was dazu führte, dass der Konflikt mit den Luftpiraten für Erste zum Erliegen kam. Orte Die Windschlangenklippen bieten Wyrm und Luftpiraten eine Heimat, anonsten sind in der Region Höhlen zu finden: * Windschlangenklippen (Zugang zum Hügelland) * Versteck der Luftpiraten * Engrotte * Nest der Wyrm * Findelgrotte Interessantes In den Klippen finden sich so einige interessante Dinge, so sind eine Menge Schätze in den Schluchten verborgen: * Reisepunkt "Sturmspitze" * Verschlossene Truhe mit Rappelaxt * Truhe mit 1x Engelsträne * Truhe mit 3x Sahne * Truhe mit Löchrige Zauberlehrlingskluft * Truhe mit 1x Aroma * Truhe mit 1x Mondgold * Truhe mit 1x Dreihblätterkraut * Truhe mit Kriegsbogen (erfordert Zauber Brücke) * Truhe mit Mönchsumhang (erfordert Zauber Wachstumsschub) * Truhe mit Partitur Nr. 19 (erfordert Zauber Wachstumsschub) * Truhe mit Detoxtalisman (per Luftschiff) * Truhe mit 1x Orangenaroma (per Luftschiff) * Truhe mit 3x Falkenfeder (per Luftschiff) * Truhe mit 3x Oxiderz (per Luftschiff) * Truhe mit Souveräne Samurairüstung (per Luftschiff) Gegner Folgende Monster treiben sich in den Schluchten der Windschlangenklippen herum: * Kribbli * Chinkilla * Bogenchinkilla * Schildchinkilla * Brizzmatz Im westlich gelegenen Tal der Wyrms kommen noch hinzu: * Plasmaskelett * Echswyrm Namensdiskussion Zoran, die Luftpiraten und die Wyrm sprechen im Bezug auf das ganze Gebiet immer wieder von den Windschlangenklippen, ebenso Shanty wenn sie über die Schwalbatrosse redet. Man muss den Ort Windschlangenklippen eher als Pass IN die Windschlangenklippen betrachten, womit dann das hinter dem Pass liegende Gebiet vollständig gemeint ist. Daher wurden für den betretbaren Ort gleichen Namens und das Gebiet zwei unterschiedliche Artikel angelegt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wiedervorlage Kategorie:Gebiete (Ni no Kuni II)